chromianfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelt
Overview Kelt is a small democratic Island. History Kelt is an Island and being one of the most corrupt democracies in the world due to it's low arable land and problems with water and income. It's government isn't bad at all however this country has been pushed to the limits time and time again. (It's government got better later) Kelt gained it's independence from the Eastern Federation in 1905 due to cultural differences and riots from the Keltan people. In 1924 Eastern Federation invaded Kelt to raid it of possesions that the Eastern Federation did not recover during the colonization era. These possessions were mainly artifacts that were being sold at a high price wich were obviously belonging to Kelt but many artifacts sold up 800K dollars on the market. As a result Kelt purchased 4 tanks from Galisiya but were scammed and did not get the 6 tanks they asked for. However the defense of the Island was short and succesful and reached a peaceful conclusion in 19 hours as the two countries reached negotiations. 3 artifacts with prices up to 700K were sent to the Eastern Federation, a decision that would later angry many Keltan citizens, however the trade was that the Eastern Federation would no longer attack or threaten Keltan citizens or land for another 100 years. The small war was dubbed the "19 Hour War" with the death toll of a total of 11 people. In 1929 the Keltan government became prone to Opium smuggling from gangs in the Illegal Estermenese Consortium. The Anti Drug Association got involved and removed as much of Opium as they could and the smuggling of Opium had a negative effect on Kelt, giving them a bad reputation. In late 1929 some citizens began to protest the right to do drugs. In 1930 the Keltan Congress passed a law allowing people over the age of 21 to do drugs pertaining to Opium no more than half a pound. Of course this isn't a good things but the islanders were quite happy, oddly enough opium users went down and the Government regulated opium use heavily. In 1933 during the Great War Kelt took pride in taking in refugees from various countries and having a service called "Life Boats" which rescued up to a reported 100K people. A boat with a heart was later used as a national Keltan symbol. In 1934 since news lines in other countries wouldn't work, a group of journalists founded Keltan News which broadcasted on hand held radios and kept civilians in warring nations updated and supported partisans notably in Polksland. In 1939 Marn and Kelt merged into Marno-Kelta, makingb them a larger and more succesful country. In 1940 the country experienced an economic boom and a huge wave of tourism. In 1951 the government no longer had a corrupt country and was rated one of the most beautiful countries on earth. Game In the game Kelt is often regarded as the meme. Kelt also has control over the news, apparently. Kelt has very limited military conquest capabilities and very low mechanized units. Kelt should be used defensively. If you are playing Kelt your goal should be to form an alliance with other Islands and nearby nations, your best bet is Marn and Brina. Friends Marn- Meh, we get along but I want his clay, you are first to fall on my conquest. Brina- Islands forever! Neutral Teeth Island- He's pretty cool, but I am more superior. Enemies Eastern Federation- HORRIBLE COUNTRY YOU COLONIZED ME AND TOOK ALL MY TREES I HATE IMPERIALISM! AND TAXES! Plemtor- YOU STOLE RIGHTFUL KELTAN ISLANDS! ALSO IDON'T LIKE YOUR RELIGION. Taipan- I SEE ISLANDS I TAKE. KELT BEST ISLAND!! N.E Federation- HAHA YOU HAVE DIAMONDS, ME WANT. Tropica- STOP CALLING ME BARE ISLAND! I'LL LET YOU KNOW I HAVE MUCH MORE TREES THAN YOU!! Galisiya- JUST SELL ME A TANK ALREADY YOU SCAMMER. Estermen- YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THE SCAMMER, I still want the good stuff though. Category:Countries